jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kaidan
Inuzuka Ryukyu, also known as Kaidan, is a descendant of the Inuzuka clan exiled in 615. Today, he is a Genin of Sunagakure. Appearance When he isn't in the full throes of beast mimicry, Kaidan's features are nonetheless still forbidding. The Inuzuka is a tall, hulking individual with broad shoulders and a heavy set. His stark white hair mirrors that of his ninken partner, Komainu. At rest, his hair is typically slicked back, or hanging in his face and his pupils are dilated. In his beast mimicry state, Kaidan boasts a longer and more voluminous mane of hair, narrowed pupils like those of a fox or cat along with elongated claws and teeth. Personality Kaidan's uncontrolled natural disposition is towards lethal violence and lashing out against all of those around him. His unhinged inclinations are mitigated by his canine partner who intervenes quite vocally in most situations. Fortunately, the Inuzuka is rarely lucid for a long enough when at rest to lash out against his comrades. His default state is to be divorced from reality altogether, staring off into space. When he's conscious, Kaidan is a shy, reserved individual that prevers to listen than talk. His partner Koma is comparatively very sociable. The ninken cozies up to others easily, adopting everyone into the pack without a fuss. When engaged in "the hunt", he's consistently and almost frighteningly lucid. For as long as it takes for him to fulfill his tasks, he's perfectly conscious, only to retreat into himself once his business is done. Should he be drawn into conversation succesfully, he frequently engages in aggressive or unpleasant displays, unless he's engaging with one who's strength is superior to his own. Background From childhood, it was clear that something wasn't quite right with Ryukyu. He frequently spiraled out of control, escalating any minor slight against him to physical violence. His parents tried desperately to try and calm their son, but he was impossible to restrain or soothe. A small inconvenience could lead to serious injuries. This continued on to his thirteenth birthday when he received his first canine partner. At first, he seemed to relax; the beast tempered some of his thirst for blood and gave him something to spend time with that wouldn't run away within moments. Things seemed settled. The pair was inseparable, spending every waking moment together. His rage eased until he became something vaguely resembling a normal teenager. He was still critically lacking in social skills, but at least he was mentally stable. Years later, they found his partner Shiromaru in pieces. They blamed the boy for the crime immediately. Ryukyu reacted without drama, which lead even his parents to believe that he'd killed his partner himself. He was subsequently chased from Herb Country by his clansmen and abandoned by his family. Exiled from his home, Ryukyu traveled for months until he finally arrived in Sunagakure. His violent nature and will to get stronger were well received. He managed to find odd jobs here and there to support himself and settled in a hovel. He took on the name of 'Kaidan' and set his sights on enlisting in the shinobi academy at the first available opportunity. It was just prior to his enrollment that he met someone that sympathized with his plight. A Dento Inuzuka presented a feral breed of ninken to the hunter. Shocked but grateful, he immediately dubbed her Koma, short for Komainu. The pair are always seen together, with the ninken typically leading the march. Kaidan spent little time in the Academy: by the time he'd joined, he was already a seasoned man-hunter. His 'graduation ceremony' was marked with a minor massacre that left every prisoner dead and one guard injured for getting in the way of a feral Inuzuka and his prey. Since then, he's struggled to remain lucid and prove himself to those few that matter to him. Category:Inuzuka Characters Category:Suna Characters Trivia * A Komainu is a lion-like creature that is said to guard shinto shrines and buddhist temples. Category:Sunagakure Characters Category:Inuzuka Characters Category:Suna Characters